A New Horizon
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Third Contuiation to we are family ember and kagan don't want be the leaders their parents are so they fly off together only to find hostility,love,adventure,and sorrow was leaving berk such a good idea the answer lies inside
1. On the road again

Yay yeah this is like the third contuiation to we are family on another note i got my finger dislocated yeah anyways enough talk about my injured hand on to the stoy

embers pov human form

It has been a year me and kagan have been making a living so far as well as a title aparently people call us night strides we've been able to keep our coin up by helping out with dragon problems I made some armor to match my mothers except instead of a helmet I just where a hood with a mask along with a creation of my own I made by heating up some sand and made a tinted color lens so I can conceal my identity but still have my spear I was walking through a market in the town of issenguard on the island of Drace ( drase) while I was making my way back to my camp that I had hidden where kagan waited just as I got there I saw people attacking kagan so I pquickly grabbed my spear and fought the nearest person I counted three by then reinforcements came and me and kagan then the Chiefs son ulrich ( eragons idea ) who was I charge told his men to take us for questioning I may or may not have found him slightly attractive yeah anyway we here taken to the mead hall and was bought before the council "what us your name girl and why where you protecting that devil" the elders asked " my name is ember daughter of hiccup horrendous haddock the III also known as the dragon chief the one who is both as or protecting he was my brother " I heard whispers among the crowd saying that this was an act of war or that aiming dragons was impossible and that I was a devil " we've heardthe rumors prove that you too have that morphing ability " I had no complaints I was in need of some flying anyways " devil she is devil my elder whe should kill her " I heard some yell I quickly shot him a glare he stopped I transformed back " I simply wish to spread berks ways of training dragons and that my brother be realesed ". " how do we know your not lying " asked ulrich" you don't you simply must trust me " " bring forth the dragon " I heard ond of the elders call

kagans pov

i swear if they hurt her I'm killing every one on this island as I was guided into the hall I heard ember yelling my name then felt her hugging me " I was so worried about you kapgan they didn't hurt you gid they " she asked "no" I said she nodded " now will you alow us hear or to leave " i heard her ask the elder " you may stay but be noted you will be watched"

embers pov

I saw ulrich approaching me so I just stood my ground and stayed" I'm sorry for the whole conflict with your uhh... Brother". " you should be " I said with a grudge present in my tone gods he think he can just try to kill my brother say sorry then think where all good " you know he he still has that gash on his forehead and if you think a sorry us going to cut it your wrong plus he's the one you should be apologizing to " I said as I put my hood and mask on ( her little lens thing is apart of her mask also the mask is like a normal fabric thing that you pull over your mouth and nose ) then walked off


	2. we where wrong

**hey guys im so sorry I havnt been on lately well I have but I started writing a few fnaf stories so yeah but im back in the game and I thought if I was going to update my httyd stuff if igured how about my series that you guys love so muc so here we are**

 **Ulrich's pov**

"did she really expect to apologize to a dragon well she is kinda a dragon as well just its a dragon it cant even think" I say to my self as I take a walk through the forest " yes I do expect you to apologize to **him** hes not an it and he can think as well as feel emotion how do I know well for one im his sister and two im a dragon as well I was born dragon I later gained the ability to transform so stop being such a jerk to my brother " i look up to see ember sitting in a tree " hey you cant blame me i was raised to believe that " i say in defense she just rolls her eyes " well what you where taught was wrong the first time i saw a human it was my grandfather and he knew i was his grand daughter but i didn't know who he was one of the others he was really the only one who actually wanted to hurt us us as in me kagan and atlas ( i pause seeing his confusion ) atlas is the oldest so first thing we do is run and tell are parents that's what i was taught then you take a look at berk now you can see that we where all wrong the ways we knew traditions they where all wrong about us dragons and we where all wrong about you Vikings that's why im here to show that there can be a new start" she said "huh never looked at like that " i say she mustve took the wrong way from the look she gave me " Vikings " she said walking off

 **now i know that was short but it was pretty good im sorry it was short just know i just got back to this and the chapters will get longer**


	3. a new bond

**morning guys i told you id be on this so here we are anyway enough chit chat on to the story**

 **embers pov**

" and that's how my mom made peace between dragons and Vikings " i say to Ulrich " that's quite the story ... oh um i had a question whats it like to fly cuz you are a dragon in all " he asked " oh its the best its hard to explain though but i could show you " i say " wait you mean me on your back and your ok with this " he asked " if i wasn't ok with it why would i offer " i said before transforming " well don't just stand there get on " i say he just continues to look at me " oh i forgot he cant understand me " i say to myself i then walk over and lift him by his shirt and throw him on my back he then hangs on tightly as i take off normally i would spin and do a barrel roll but its his first time flying i took him up to the cloudline i look over the sea stacks to see kagan i shoot a small blast to get his attention he perks up and looks at me and smiles then goes after me his face falls when he sees Ulrich on my back " why is he riding you " he asked " i let him he was going to apologize you know i gave him the we where wrong speech already he now sees us differently ok " i told him he nodded with a smile " you and your peacekeeping " he said teasingly i smack his side with my tail " im very proud of my peacekeeping thank you very ,much " i say " oh hey kagan uhh i wanted to say sorry for the whole conflict earlier " said Ulrich kagan nodded we then landed in the town square i then transformed back " oh hey question why did you hit kagan " asked Ulrich " oh we just mess with each other " i said i then noticed every on e staring at us then " ember " oh no " trader johan what a surprise ummm don't tell my mother " i say kagans eyes widen as he takes off running with mr right behind him

 **uh oh whats gonna happen i hope you guys enjoyed it and since i want to get as many chapters as possible they are gonna be a little short just a heads up**

me: yeah ember your screwed

ember: je i didn't notice

kagan ; ember be nice hes the one who writes are story

ember : exactly hes behind johan

me: well thast all for today now im probably gonna be brutaly murdered by two angry night furies


	4. the countdown begins

**man I love writing this story I hope you guys enjoy it anywasy enough of me boring you to death on to the story**

 **ulrichs pov**

what just happned might as well go after her I then take off running into the forest as I was running I didn't notice a cliff and fell I probabbaly would hae died if I wasn't caught by a certain night fury " thanks ember but question what was that all about " I ask her she just started grumbling " right cant understand you come on lets land and we can talk " I say she complies and lands "alright you deserve to know that was trader johan he was a friend of my mothers and you see well me and kagan where expected to become leaders I was supposed to be chief and kagan was suposd to be alpha " she says " um alpha of what " I ask she just rolls her eyes " of the dragons just like my dad toothless was anyways we just couldn't handle it so we kinda just flew away from berk and here we are now and now johan knows where here wait is he still here " she asked I shook my head " well looks like I getting a visit from mom and dad " she said " hey don't worry it will take some time for them to get here " I say " not if there flying you always seem to forget my family can fly most likely they will be here in a week since Johan is going by ship " she said worried " hey they come they come that's just how it is we just gotta make the best of it " I said she looks at me and smiles " I know but its just been along time since they saw us they are bound to be upset... uh Ulrich since its not gonna be long before my parents get here I just wanted to say well I really like you " she said blushing I smile at her "me too " I say

 **well now the countdown has started each chapter will pretty much be a day so when we get to day seven prepare for a very emotional reunion**


	5. Don't go

**Hey guys I'm back once again I know I keep backing down from the story but I do this to come up with bigger events and such anyways onto the story**

 **Ulrichs pov**

I was awoken by a ringing bell then it hit me full force that was the alarm bell either it was a dragon raid or another tribe was attacking I'd rather have the tribe attack I'd rather not have dragon blood on my hands witch meant I get my ears chewed off by ember and kagan " please be a Viking raid " I said peaking out the window seeing what looked like the beserker tribe " this is what all dragon lovers will suffer " yelled their chief to my surprise it wasn't Oswald the agreeable no it was dagur the deranged " this is bad " I said running downstairs and grabbing my axe then I remembered ember and kagan where down here I could see them in the corner ears pricked up in surprise " it's dagur he's attacking us " I said to them ember changing to her human form " I remember my mother saying that she faced dagur once witch ended in severe losses if dagur is attacking you and you don't have dragons then your losses are going to be greater " she said I nodded she then changed back and flew off into the night sky with kagan in tow I then rushed out as well joining the battle as I did this I saw plasma rain down from the sky on clusters of berserkers and their ships ilimanating most of the threat " ulrich follow me we need you by the forest the beserker safe planning to invade from the there " said my father ( his fathers the chief if you don't remember ) I followed him

 **Embers pov**

I was flying and hitting all of there important battle gear then when I looked towards the forest I saw berserkers advancing on ulrich and his father this made my heart sank " why are Vikings so stubborn " I said diving and firing on the group of berserkers bu this opened up a perfect shot for them and one of them threw there axe at me hitting me in the side causing a deep wound the last thing I heard before I crashed into the ground was the cheers of Vikings we had won

 **Ulrichs pov**

No one else saw the crashing figure but me and I knew that figure from one place and one place only " ember " I whispered before running off into the forest as fast as I could by the time I got to where she crashed I saw blood bleeding badly from her side I quickly removed my vest and covered the wound keeping it from bleeding any more she looked up at me and crooned as if she was saying she was sorry " ember it's okay your gonna be fine " I said she nodded and layed her head down when kagan landed in the clear cut he quickly ran up to her and made a series of grunting noises " kagan go get help quickly " I said he nodded and flew off I looked down at ember she was starting to bleed threw my vest she whimpered when she felt it " don't worry ember kagans getting help " I said she crooned and nudged my chest I hugged her with my free hand she made one last warble before she laid her head down then she fainted from the blood loss I gently shook her by the time my father and a few other people got here she was blee ding again they rushed her to the village elder and by the time they got her stitched up it was just a madder of time for her to wake up or for her to leave this world I prayed to Thor hoping it would not come to that

 **Well hope you guys liked the chapter see you all next time**

Kagan : I know for a fact your not gonna let her die cuz this story needs her

Me : how do you know maybe I based it all off of you and she was taking to much spotlight hmmm

Kagan : say hat again thunder I really want you to say that again

Me : hey do you wanted dead or not

Kagan : I hate you


End file.
